


we just gotta hold on

by llwydion



Series: a peek into alternate timelines (sw do-overs) [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "badass rebel spy" Echo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhi "I'm just the pilot please don't kill me" Rook, Echo "i'm not here to kill anybody i just want to make friends", Fix-It, Gen, aka "Bodhi Rook isn't the only one to defect", made up rebel alliance secret codes, precious cinnamon roll meets precious cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: Bodhi Rook leaves the Death Star with his last delivery of cargo. He knows this is his last because Galen Erso stopped him before he left and gave him a message and told him to never come back.Bodhi Rook is also not alone on his ship (but this he does not know).(alternatively, Echo: fixing timelines since the Clone Wars)





	we just gotta hold on

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Legendary" by Welshly Arms

Bodhi Rook leaves the Death Star with his last delivery of cargo. He knows this is his last because Galen Erso stopped him before he left and gave him a message and told him to never come back.

Bodhi Rook is also not alone on his ship (but this he does not know).

He readies the ship for the jump to hyperspace and pushes the lever. The familiar whine of the hyperdrive soothes his shattered nerves, and he sits back and breathes a sigh of relief.

Then quiet footsteps behind him, and he tenses again as the tip of a blaster (Imperial issue standard blaster pistol given to stormtroopers) is held against the side of his head, near his jaw. He swallows.

“Hands up!” the trooper commands, and the cool metal of the blaster burns against his skin like a brand. He raises his hands.

“Do you have any weapons on you?”

He vigorously shakes his head back and forth. “No, no weapons. I’m just a pilot.”

The metal is removed, and he sags as the trooper turns his chair around. The trooper’s still wearing his helmet, and Bodhi knows that this is it.

In his mind, he whispers an apology to Galen, to the other Rebel Alliance spies hidden deep in the ranks of the Empire, and closes his eyes.

He’s had enough of staring death in the face.

When nothing happens for a few seconds, he opens his eyes again in confusion. The trooper is intently studying the coordinates on the nav computer, and his pistol is out of sight.

“Who are you, and what do you want? I’m just a pilot!”

The trooper looks back at him, then reaches up. Bodhi startles, and the trooper makes calming noises.

“Hush, I’m not here to kill you. I’m going to take off my helmet, okay? Then we can talk.”

Bodhi nods jerkily but doesn’t relax. The first lesson he learned at the Imperial Academy was that everyone betrays you, in the end.

The trooper removes his standard white helmet to reveal the face of a clone.

Bodhi knows the rumors, has heard them since his time in the academy and even before then, during his life on Jedha. _They are fierce warriors_ , people whispered, _trained to fight from birth, cloned for a specific purpose. They’re controlled by chips in their heads and the voices of their lost Jedi in their ears._

 _Don’t ever approach a clone trooper. They’ll kill you first before you can blink_.

Bodhi resolutely does not blink.

The trooper studies his face for a bit before breaking into a wide smile.

“Hi, I’m Echo. CT-21-0408, if you’re looking for a designation, but no one uses those anymore.”

Bodhi blinks.

“And why are you on my ship?”

Echo snaps his fingers. Bodhi jolts again from the unexpected loud noise.

“No wonder you’re concerned! I forgot, didn’t I.”

He leans in closer, and Bodhi stills.

“May the Force be with us all.”

This is something that Bodhi never expected. He blinks dumbly for a minute before realizing that Echo was looking concerned.

“All is as the Force wills it.”

Echo smiles.

“You’re with the Rebel Alliance?” Bodhi blurts out. Echo shushes him.

“Have you swept for bugs?”

Bodhi nods. Every Imperial pilot is trained to sweep for bugs before departure, and Galen had double-checked.

“Echo, Lieutenant of the Rebel Alliance, at your service.”

“Bodhi Rook, former Imperial pilot, at yours.”

* * *

(later, much later, when they’re waiting in a shuttle for their companions to finish the fight on Scarif, echo will spot a well-tossed grenade and chuck it back out

and from there, everything changes)

**Author's Note:**

> am planning a sequel for this, somewhere later in the series, because f*cking heck rogue one damn near killed me with its ending (but the ending was so, so good at the same time)
> 
> on a drearier note, school's picking up, so things will probably not be updated as fast as i'd like them to be :(


End file.
